Playing Into Their Hands
by famaaa
Summary: Criminal Minds and Rizzoli & Isles Crossover. When two of the worst criminals, one known to the Boston Homicide Team well and the other known to the BAU just as well come together and reek havoc in Boston, the BAU are called in to help and investigate by Jane. Little do they know that that was the criminals plan and have played right into their hands. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 - We're going to Boston

"I need you to keep them occupied and kill as many people as you have to without leaving any evidence so they call the BAU team out here. I need revenge on one of them and I can't set foot anywhere near Quantico to get it without being spotted, but no one knows me here in Boston".

"Ah Ah Ah, I will only do it if I get something in return. I also want to be paid upfront before any of this goes down so you don't run of without the favour being returned".

"You don't know who you are talking to. I sought you out because you are the best serial killer, I wouldn't try to negotiate with me. You will take what I have offered you which was in our original agreement. You will lure the BAU out here so I can get my revenge and you get your revenge on someone in Boston homicide with the help of my men. There will be no negotiations and I expect the job to be done or I will have no trouble wiping you off the face of the earth".

"Consider it done".

* * *

1 week later

"Hotch we have a case. I'll assemble the team and meet you in the conference room in 5".

"Ok".

When all the team was assembled and seated with the file in front of them JJ began the slide show.

"Ok, so we got a call from Detective Rizzoli in Boston about a series of murders that seem to be unconnected as the MO is different. There has been a new victim every day for the last week. All of the murders are extensively different and have little evidence to go by. It seems like they were killed by different killers but Detective Rizzoli is adamant they aren't".

"What makes her say that?" Morgan spoke up.

"Detective Rizzoli is the best detective in the Boston Homicide division and she is usually not wrong. I also thought this case was interesting because of the pattern of the kills, one every day for a week at the exact same time. That however is the only thing linking any of these murders. The detectives working on the case are getting nowhere and are getting quite frustrated".

"Seems like a case to me. Go on JJ". Hotch in his usual manner of tone left no room for argument on the validity of the case.

"The victims are Catherine Davis, a night club employee who had stab wounds to her upper chest. Andy Rogers, a lawyer who had a bullet to the fore head. Mark Shaver, a student at a local high school who was shot in the abdomen multiple times. Dylan Slater, a priest at a local church who was found hung in a tree out the back. Dorothy Harris, another student who attended a different high school to Mark who was smothered. Martin Robinson, a doctor at Boston General who was drugged. The latest victim was Taylor Carter, a veterinarian who was hit on the head multiple times with a blunt object. The only thing connecting these murders is they were all committed at the same time around 7pm and found around 10pm".

"So we have 10 hours before the killer murders again to gather a profile and find some evidence. We are going to have to work fast".

"Reid's right, we need to leave now. Ok everyone wheels up in 20 minutes, were going to Boston".

* * *

"Come on Jane we don't need the FEDS. We will find a lead eventually. Maybe Maura missed something".

"Frankie we have nothing, I want to catch this son of a bitch before he kills again. I don't like calling in the FEDS any more than you do, I wish we didn't need their help but we have nothing and Maura has been over the bodies millions of times to try and find any little bit off evidence and she doesn't miss much, you know that. And if you ever doubt my girlfriend again I will hit you".

"Jane there is no need for that language, or threats especially on your brother". Maura walked in with a stern look on her face before going to stand next to Jane.

"Sorry babe".

"Janes right Frankie, the FED team though are exceptionally good and they are really nice. I know Dr Reid and have been to some of the conferences he spoke at and he is extremely smart, smarter than me actually".

"Huh. There is someone smarter than you, babe I doubt it. You are a walking Google, you know everything". Jane moved closer to Maura and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm hardly the smartest person and Google does know some things I don't, but thank you for saying it".

The moment their lips met again Frankie walked off with a huff and Korsak came to stand at his desk.

"Oh Janie, can't you two give it a rest for a few minutes. I swear you two are always wrapped in each other arms and lips locked every time I look at you".

"Oh Korsak, you don't need to be jealous, just because the smartest, most beautiful blond goddess in the whole world loves me and not you".

"Argh, can you at least tone down the kissing, especially before the FEDS get here or Cavanaugh sees you?"

"Yes Korsak, I can do that, Maura can I hang out in your office until they get here? I have nothing else to do. Maybe we can grab lunch?"

"Sure, just give me a minute to get some files and I'll meet you at the Division one café".

"Ok, Korsak can you text when the FEDS get here, just tell them I'm in the morgue and will be right up".

"Sure thing Janie".

Jane headed towards the elevator with Maura following behind a few minutes later. Jane knew handing over the reins to the FEDS was going to bother her immensely but she also knew someone else would die tonight if she didn't. She knew she was a great detective, but this case has made her stressed and tense. The sooner it was over with the better.

* * *

½ a week later

'_I win, you lose.' _

_Bang. _

'_EMILY.'_

* * *

**A/N This is my first crossover story. Please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated. This will be a multi-chapter story and I want to know what you think and whether I should keep going or not. The next chapter hopefully (if you like it) will be up soon. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - What they value most

**A/N Here's Chapter 2. Sorry it took longer than I expected. I hope you still enjoy the story after this chapter. If you have any suggestions on how you would like this fanfic to go please let me know, I always want to know what you guys think. Please R&R it would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"… Janie I want more grand kids. Maura please help me out here. She won't listen to me".

"Ma, can you please stop talking. You are giving me an even bigger headache than I already have and leave Maura alone. We just want two coffees and two grilled cheese sandwiches please".

"Ok Janie, I'm going. You don't have to so rude" Angela mumbled and Maura turned to face Jane with a serious looking face.

"Jane, your ma is just curious; don't be so mean to her. I mean we have been together for two years, it's perfectly natural".

"Yes, for my mother it's perfectly natural since she has been asking every day for my whole life. Just today I'm really not in the mood to talk about weddings and babies".

"You can't keep avoiding the subject Jane; she is going to keep asking until you give her an answer".

"Yes Maura I know. But don't you think we should talk about it before I say yes or no to my mother. I mean it's our business whether we get married or have kids".

"I know Jane. Just give her a maybe and then she might leave you alone for a bit until we can talk about it".

"Argh, ok".

"There's your food Janie".

"Thanks ma. Come on Maura, I want to eat before the FEDS get here".

Jane and Maura grabbed their food and headed towards the elevator.

"JANIE, WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING."

"Ah huh, we'll talk later ma".

"Jane".

"Yes Maura, I know. I will talk to her later after the FEDS get here".

"You better, or I'm going to tell her I'm already pregnant".

"NO, no you wouldn't. You… you would".

"Yes I would. Tell her before she starts buying baby stuff and asking you about names for a baby that doesn't exist".

"Argh I always knew you were bad in that perfect Google brain of yours".

"Oh you don't know how bad I can be Jane".

"MAURA".

Maura got in the elevator and faced a very pale looking Jane with a smirk on her face.

"Coming Jane".

* * *

"_We will be landing at Boston international airport in 10 minutes, prepare for landing and fasten your seat belts_". 'BEEP' the seatbelt sign turned on.

"Well that didn't take too long, even after the delays. We should be able to still create a profile and look at crime scenes before the deadline".

"I hope so JJ".

"Boston in winter is not ideal, especially if my weather icon on my phone is right; 21°F and high winds, the weather's crazy".

"Princess come on, you lived in Europe. Isn't it supposed to be insanely cold there too; surely you've been in colder weather than this".

"Yes Morgan, and I didn't like it then, and I don't like it now".

"Children, quit the bickering and put your belts on we will be landing in a few minutes".

"Yes Rossi". Emily and Morgan both said together like little children while Reid and JJ both laughed.

"Thanks Rossi. We need to leave this plane the moment we do land; we are working on a very serious deadline here".

The plane soon enough started it's decent from the sky and before long touched down on the tarmac at Boston International, it's passengers soon enough after the plane completely stopped exited and got into the waiting black USV's and driving off onto the high way towards the Boston Police Department.

* * *

"They just arrived and are on their way to the station".

"Hahaha, it's like shooting fish in a barrel; too easy".

"So, do I get to kill someone else tonight or don't I get my fun".

"We need to not arouse suspicion and with your current pattern of kills, I'd say another victim is in order. Go have your fun; our plan to get revenge can wait a few days".

"How are you planning on capturing our targets? We have already tried once to get them already and failed."

"Yes. But last time we didn't account for the rest of their team and partners being with them or the resources they used to locate them. This time we are not going after them directly, we are going after what they value most".

"And what's that may I ask".

"What every sane person values and protects most in their lives; family".

"Hehehe, this shall be fun".


	3. Chapter 3 - The BAU arrives

**Chapter 3 is up. I hope it is still an alright story. Again please R&R, it gives me more confidence when I hear your views on my story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Korsak, the BAU just landed at the airport they should be here soon, where's Rizzoli?"

"Cavanaugh, uh she is looking over the autopsy results with Maura in the morgue while they eat lunch. She told me to text her when they get here".

"I want her back up here now; I don't want them waiting around when they get here to meet the lead detective on this case. She bought them in, she deals with them".

"Yes sir".

Cavanaugh goes back into his office and Frost looks at Korsak, both wanting to talk at the same time.

"What's up his arse?"

"He's upset because Jane didn't give him a bigger heads up before calling the FEDS. He doesn't like it when they come. When we can't solve a case it makes him feel like he can't run the precinct properly and that his detectives are useless. Bullshit if you ask me, a little selfish too even".

"I'll say. So are we bringing Jane back up or not?"

"I'll send her a text saying where the FEDS are and that Cavanaugh wants her back, I'll also say she doesn't have to hurry, they won't be here for at least a half hour".

"Cavanaugh is gonna be pissed if he comes back out and finds Jane not up here".

"We'll just say she is in the bathroom or in the café downstairs waiting for them".

"Ok, hopefully he will buy that".

"I'll handle Cavanaugh, you just focus on getting those files organised and in the interrogation room for the FEDS when they set up".

"Certainly old man".

"And stop with the old man, I'm not that old".

"You keep telling yourself that Korsak".

* * *

"Maura and Jane are sitting in Maura's office eating their lunch having a great time laughing and exchanging kisses every now and again when Jane's phone goes off.

"Argh, its Korsak_._ Oh crap. Cavanaugh wants me back up in the office to greet the FEDS when they get here. They only just left the airport though so I can spend another twenty minutes here with my beautiful girlfriend".

"Aww Jane. That gives us a chance to talk about a certain conversation then".

"Maura, can we talk about that at home, not work. I really feel like this could be a conversation where we get into an argument and I don't want that".

"How about I just ask you yes or no questions and then we will talk in depth at home after this case. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"No, but you know I can never say no to you".

"Yes I know very well Jane, and I intend to use that power wherever and whenever I can. Ok, so my first question is, do you love me?"

"Maura, what kind of question is that, you know I love you. I wouldn't have spent the last two years with you if that wasn't the case. You're the most special person in the world to me".

"I know Jane. I just want to start at the beginning. Humour me please".

"Fine, but please no more stupid questions".

"Ok. My next question is do you want kids?"

"Yes".

"Do you want kids with me?"

"Yes".

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes".

"Why won't you tell your ma that then? That's all she wants to hear, just that you have thought about it and that it is a possibility".

"I don't want to rush things with you Maur. My ma has always got in the way in my past relationships and with her future marriage and kid talks. I just wanted to wait a while and see if you wanted all of that with me, to see if I was good enough for you and to see if we would last more than a year".

"Jane, you know I would never leave you right, you know I want all of that with you and you are more than enough for me, I feel lucky to have you. Also your ma could never scare me off; I love you too much for that to break us up".

"I know, but I still needed that security in our relationship Maur. I loved you since that first time I met you in the café and even after that when we became friends. I grew more in love with you every day and even after we fought. I didn't want to mess up anything so I never said anything about my feelings, I didn't want to lose you, I would rather have kept our friendship and not told you if it meant that you were still in my life, even if it wasn't how I wanted. I always saw the white picket fence and kids and rings with you, but I didn't want to scare you off. We have heaps of time for kids Maur so can we just wait a while?"

"Ok, but you still need to talk to your ma Jane. You need to tell her everything you told me. I want kids with you and I want to call you my wife but I will wait until you feel secure enough to want that too".

"Thanks Maur, I love you, so much".

"I love you too Jane. You might want to get back to work before Cavanaugh hunts you down".

"Hehehe, you're probably right".

Jane got up and put her rubbish in the bin beside Maura's desk before bending down and planting her lips on her girlfriends in a passionate kiss.

"See you later Maur".

"Bye Jane".

* * *

"Excuse me; I was wandering where I could find Detective Rizzoli".

"Third floor; Homicide".

"Thank you, ok guys everyone in the elevator".

"'Yes Hotch".

"So what is this Detective Rizzoli like? Has anyone met her before?"

"No Morgan I haven't, but her reputation is very good. She has a few awards and is the only female in the homicide team. Apparently she can also be a bit bold; she likes to say what she thinks. She's a lot like you Emily".

"Great, you know I don't get along with myself, how am I gonna handle a doppelganger?"

The team laughed at Emily as the elevator dinged to announce the third floor and they filed out of the elevator into the bullpen.

"Oh hello, I am looking for Detective Rizzoli".

"Oh, you must be the BAU. I am Detective Vince Korsak and this is Detective Barry Frost. We are working with Detective Rizzoli on the case. Ah she will be up in a minute; she was just in the morgue going over some final things with our Medical Examiner".

"Great, nice to meet you. We will just wait for Detective Rizzoli so we don't have to do introductions twice".

After a few minutes the BAU members were talking with Korsak and Frost when Jane came out of the elevator while looking at her phone in the process bumping into JJ and almost knocking her over as she walked into the bullpen.

"Oh, I am so sorry, are you alright?"

"Yea, thanks".

"You know they have laws about texting and driving, I think I should create one for texting and walking".

"Hehehe, probably a good idea".

"Jane, these are the BAU, they want to introduce themselves".

Jane walked to stand next to Korsak while offering her hand out for Hotch to shake.

"Oh right. I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli the lead detective on this case; sorry I was down in the morgue. I hope you haven't been waiting too long".

"That's ok Detective Rizzoli; we have only been here a few minutes. I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and these are my colleagues SSA Derek Morgan, SSA David Rossi, SSA Ashley Seaver, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Jennifer Jareau and Dr Spencer Reid".

"Ok, well welcome to Boston and please call me Jane. All of you can set up in interrogation room number one. All of the files you will need are already in there on the desk. Detective Frost can help you set up any computer stuff you have or get some if you need it. We will just be out here if you need us".

"Thank you Jane. Our technical analyst Penelope Garcia will also be with us on this case corresponding by computer, she is still in Quantico. You will meet her later on".

"Great".

* * *

"They just walked into the building a few minutes ago, which one are you after?"

"SSA Emily Prentiss, the girl with dark hair".

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, I can't risk trying to get to her yet. All in good time, patience is a virtue. I just wanted to make sure she was there".

"Do you want me to make my signature more pronounced on the next victim, instead of playing it safe?"

"Yes, I want them notice something different this time, leave some evidence just not too much".

"With my pleasure".


End file.
